Troublemaker
by KitsuShel
Summary: When Emmett's sister drops off his nephew expectantly, what's a guy to do?     My entry in TwiNetwork's January Iron Pen Challenge.


Hiya guys! This was my entry in TwiNetwork's Iron Pen Challenge for January. For those of you who don't know what the IPC is, challengers are given a secret ingredient and 30 minutes with which to write a story!

This month's secret ingredient was to choose from 3 viral videos provided and go to town. I ended up choosing this one: youtu . be / NqS9N7WJOFY

(Just delete the spaces in the link)

**OoOoO**

Troublemaker

****OoOoO****

Startled, I look up from the basketball game as my front door slams open. My little sister, Alice, trudges in with her little boy and bag slung over her shoulder.

Raising an eyebrow, I click mute on the remote. "What do I owe the pleasure of a visit from my favorite troublemaker—I mean sister?"

Allie shakes her head and laughs. "There's an emergency at the shop and I need you to watch Brandon for me."

My stomach clenches and butterflies fill my chest. The kid is three, and I've never actually been left alone with him. The little booger kind of scares me a little. As if hearing my internal thoughts, his little demon head spins and his eyes lock with mine.

"Unca Em!" he cries out joyfully as he twists out of his mother's arms.

Brandon crashes into me full force, and I can't help but laugh. Maybe this won't be so bad, but I need to keep my rep and give Alice a hard time.

"You should've called, Al. I've got plans with the boys this afternoon." I must admit to feeling bad when her face falls, but it quickly changes and I feel a fission of fear at her devious expression.

"Emmy," she calls out in a singsong voice, as she drops the bag and walks toward the front door. "Do you remember when we were kids and you were learning to break dance?"

I groan and let my head fall back against the couch. "How many times are you going to play that card?"

She grins. "As many times as I have to. It's not my fault you kicked a five-year-old clear across the room."

Opening one eye, I squint at her. "You're evil, Mary Alice Cullen."

"Thanks, big brother!" she yells as the door shuts behind her retreating form.

Shifting my attention to the crumb snatcher on my lap, I give him a big smile. "So, what would you like to do, buddy?"

"I wan' candy."

I have a feeling if I feed this kid candy, it will be a disaster. I remember my mom hiding shit from Alice because she would get hyper as hell. With my luck, her little monster takes right after her.

"Erm, I'm not sure if mommy would like that. How about we go to the park?"

His friendly demeanor melts away instantly. "Candy, Unca Em." He purses his lips and I find myself staring into a miniature version of my sister. This is not going to end well. My best chance of escaping this unharmed is distraction.

"Hey, how about we go visit Uncle Edward? Maybe he has some candy?"

Brandon grins and nods enthusiastically. I set him on the floor and go over to pick up his bag. Shit, this thing is heavily. What the fuck is in here? Bricks? I peek inside and see only snacks and clothes. What the hell? Deciding that's a mystery for another time, I slide it over my shoulder and then reach for the kid's hand. He looks up at me with wide eyes before placing his hand in mine. For a moment, I'm frozen in amazement at how his tiny fingers feel.

"We goin'?" Brandon asks, probably wondering why we're just standing here.

"Yeah, sure."

Shit. Doesn't the kid need a car seat or something? Good thing Eddie and his wife only live a few blocks away. Halfway there, Brandon starts whining about having to walk, so I pick him up and place him on my hip.

By the time we get to the house, my head is pounding and I know all of the words to 'Mickey Mouse Clubhouse.'

I knock on the door and wait impatiently for his lazy ass to answer the door. His car is parked outside, so I know the bastard is home. Why the hell Allie didn't go to him first is beyond me. Eddie's always been good with children.

When he finally opens the damn door, he's disheveled and flustered. Like he's just been caught mid-fuck. I bite my lip to stop myself from making a crude remark.

"What the fuh—fudge are you doing here, Em? And why do you have Brandon?" His brow furrows in confusion and I can't blame him in the least.

"Hurricane Allie just dropped off the little booger and I have no idea what to do with him. You've gotta help me, bro."

Edward shakes his head. "No man, I'm busy. With my wife."

He waggles his eyebrows, hoping I get the hint. I get it, I'm just ignoring it.

"Oh, come on!" I whine. "I'm not above begging."

"Sorry, bro." Edward laughs as he shuts the door in my face.

Son of a bitch. I'll get that fucker back, if it's the last thing I do.

I look down at Brandon, who's smiling up at me without a care in the world.

"Candy now?"

I sigh and mentally say 'fuck it'.

"Yeah, let's go get some candy."

I'm going to regret this. I know it.

****OoOoO****

**AN:**

Song inspiration: _Troublemaker_ by Taio Cruz


End file.
